Prom Queen
by porce-blaine
Summary: Kurt couldn't believe the results. Thank Gaga Blaine was there to support him. PROM!KLAINE  oneshot


**I posted this in my Tumblr (porce-blaine), but it looked like crap. There were no double breaks. Anyway, here it is! :D**

**First Klaine story ever!**

**SPOILER ALERT (regarding Prom Queen & King results)**

**Reviews and faves are much appreciated! :)**

….

"Kurt Hummel!"

The crowd gasped.

Kurt could hardly believe his ears. Did he just hear his name?

Sure, he has a collection of tiaras, but he never expected to be the _prom queen_. Heck, he didn't even go around campaigning and asking for people's votes.

He's not quite sure what he's supposed to be feeling. Panicked? Flattered? Ashamed?

_This is a prank, _Kurt thought. _Work of the Neanderthals._

He feels insulted. He could already hear the snickers of the jocks in his head.

Kurt felt a hand at the small of his back, and another that enveloped his left hand.

"Hey."

He looked at the man beside him. Blaine's eyes were looking straight into his, and he could see that Blaine's eyes were filled with concern. He must have figured out that this was meant to make Kurt the laughingstock of the event. His lips then curved into a small encouraging smile. Blaine inched closer and whispered:

"Get up there and own it, _my queen_."

There are times when Kurt mentally curses his skin for being porcelain-white, and this was one of those moments. His light complexion makes it so obvious every time he blushes. Whether it was because of the way Blaine was holding Kurt's hand, the way Blaine was pressing his hand at the back of Kurt, or the way Blaine said _'my queen'_, Kurt could feel his face heating up.

Kurt shook off his 'flattered' feeling and put on a brave face. Kurt Hummel was going up that stage, and he won't let anyone make fun of him.

_No one pushes the Hummels around, _Yes, that was what his dad said before.

He did not let go of Blaine's hand until he had to actually go up the stage. Before taking a step up the stage, he looked back at Blaine, who gave him an encouraging nod. Blaine also squeezed his hand for more encouragement.

_Courage, _Blaine mouthed with a small smile.

That made Kurt smile. He mustered up all the courage and confidence he had as he climbed up the stage, smiling as best as he could. He held his head high and tried his best to walk normally, if his 'runway walk' was ever normal.

Once he was on stage, he glanced at the prom king. He could only feel sorry for Karofsky. He was still a 'closeted case', and the horror of being the prom king beside Kurt, an openly gay student, could be clearly seen in his eyes. He wondered if the other jocks had an inkling that Karofsky was gay.

As Coach Sylvester placed the 'Queen' crown on his head, her face was etched with an expression that Kurt could not read. He kept up with his confident façade, and waved to the crowd once the sash that said 'Prom Queen' was already pinned on his Prince Charlie jacket. He winced at the fact that that would leave pinholes on his jacket.

He also blew kisses to his friends in New Directions, and also to Blaine, who were all clapping for him. Kurt couldn't quite meet Quinn's eyes, for he knew how badly Quinn wanted to be prom queen. It wasn't his fault, but he still felt bad for her. He could hear Rachel and Mercedes cheering for him, and Blaine was also doing the same. This time, his smile was genuine as he thought of how much his friends really loved him. He was thankful for them.

Blaine met him at the bottom of the steps. He held his hand out to Kurt, who then took his hand.

"How did I do up there?" Kurt asked as they made their way back to the center of the gym, where the Glee club was gathered. The dancing resumed as soon as the music started playing again.

"You were great. You have no idea how much I wanted to shout _'That's my boyfriend right there!'_ at that moment," Blaine said, his mouth breaking into a smug smile.

Kurt, who was blushing madly due to the fact that he was still not used to referring to Blaine and him as 'boyfriends', softly elbowed Blaine on his stomach. Blaine let out a choking sound and they both laughed.

"If you did that, you would have stolen my moment," Kurt said jokingly.

Once they made their way back to the group, Kurt was showered with various greetings of 'Congratulations!', claps on the back, and hugs.

"Thanks, guys," he sincerely said.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Quinn said. She was smiling, but Kurt knew it was forced.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I don't know what happened there," Because seriously, he has no idea.

Quinn only responded with the same bitter smile that didn't reach her eyes.

The group started dancing again with the upbeat music. Kurt was getting tired of holding his bouquet, so he decided to go to the tables to set it down. Blaine went with him.

Kurt took a second or two to smell the flowers before putting them down on their table. He smiled at the fragrance.

"You're really beautiful."

Kurt glanced at Blaine, whose eyes were filled with warm affection. His hands were in his pockets, and his lips were curved into a small, sweet smile.

Kurt placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the table.

"That's the nth time you've said that today," said Kurt, trying to sound nonchalant when he was clearly blushing.

"I wouldn't mind telling it to you every second of every single day, you know," Blaine said as he stepped closer to Kurt and took both of his hands. He brought Kurt's hands closer to his face and kissed his knuckles. "Because sometimes, you seem to forget how beautiful you are and then you start doubting yourself. Just reminding you."

Kurt looked away in an attempt to hide his blush. This guy in front of him claims that he isn't very good at romance. Really now?

"I wish you were my king," Kurt was just thinking of it, but he ended up saying it out loud. Well, that was sort of embarrassing.

Blaine chuckled.

"I can't, I don't go here," _At least not yet,_ Blaine added in his mind. "But I _am_ your king. Always. Not in the prom sense, though. But that's better, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied shyly. He loves Blaine so much. Before, he thought he would never find someone to love that would love him back. But here he is, at prom, together with his _boyfriend_. How did he get so lucky?

Blaine flashed him a smile. Oh, how Kurt loved that smile. "Come on," Blaine said, motioning back to the dance floor.

"Wait, I'll take off this crown. It's ruining my hairstyle." Kurt said as he withdrew his hands from Blaine's in an attempt to take the crown off his head.

"No, leave it on. _Own it_."

Kurt's mouth twitched with slight disgust at first, but he gave up in the end. "Fine."

As if on cue, the intro to Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" began to fill the gym.

Their eyes locked. Their minds went back for a brief moment to that faithful encounter on the Dalton staircase, to that second that Blaine took Kurt's hand, and to the time that Blaine was singing "Teenage Dream" together with the Warblers, wherein their eyes occasionally met.

Kurt smiled, and so did Blaine. Blaine was about to open his mouth to say something when Kurt said:

"No, no, no, no. Dance with _me_," Kurt said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I was about to say that!" Blaine exclaimed while shrugging with defeat.

Kurt giggled and looked up, referring to the crown perched on his head.

"Dance with _me_," Kurt repeated with a smile on his lips. He likes it when Blaine is in control of things, but this time, he wants to try to be the one in control for a change.

Blaine smiled that adorable smile of his again, took a step back, put one of his hands behind his back, and bowed.

"Your wish is my command."

Blaine offered his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt slapped him on the arm slightly for the display of silliness before taking Blaine's hand. They both looked at each other and smiled. Kurt then tugged Blaine's hand and led their way back to the dance floor.


End file.
